Bewitched
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Short drabble Gruvia series. Due to unforeseen events Juvia transforms into the malicious woman of the sea. But Gray can't seem to let go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Her beauty was irresistible. She captivated every man with a single movement. Her long pale legs were enough to make anybody her slave. No matter how thick the ice was she managed to melt it. When they're eyes met he could feel unimaginable bliss. She had the power to get him to believe in anything with one touch. She was his obsession as he was hers. They were trapped in the same abyss except he was the loser for he became her slave unknowingly.

"Gray kill her now" his fire dragon slayer friend pleaded as he was fighting conjured water creatures. She was in hands reach confident of his inability to hurt her. She knew he was bewitched.

"C'mon Gray-sama…Kill Juvia."

She dared him to do the impossible.

"Kill your Juvia. She is being naughty" she smirked seductively tightening the invisible chain she had on him. Gray could not react. He understood what was on stake. If he acted he can prevent countless blood stains. She was their enemy now. The selfless caring Juvia who washed away his insecurities and fears was gone. His brain processed her death but yet his heart couldn't. Loving this Juvia was toxic.

"Do it Gray! I don't how long I can keep this up!"

Gray heard the desperation surrounding his friend's cries. He pitied the dragon slayer for trying when he knew there was no way Gray wasn't going to choose Juvia.

"I can't…" Gray mumbled falling on his knees. He was a coward with no resolve to end her.

Juvia thrilled moved closer, she lowered her hand to stroke his cheek tightening her grip on him once more. He touched her hand with his begging to never let go in silence. He closed his eyes losing himself to her. She smiled at her victory. She bent down until her lips were almost touching his ear.

"You are mine. Never forget my love" she whispered. Without further thought she disappeared taking her water creatures awaking Gray.

"What the hell?" Gray heard his panting friend confused realizing what happened. He cursed at himself regretting his inability to stop her. She was close enough for him to kill but he didn't. He chose her over the many lives she will take away. She was evil, thousand times worse than the devil. This Juvia was the mage responsible of the deaths of countless already. His Juvia died yet he couldn't accept it. This Juvia had her face, her dangerous seductive figure and the damn sweet voice. There was just no way he could ever kill her because he was still deeply in love with Juvia Lockser. Whether it was with the real Juvia or a shadow it didn't matter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't know how long this will be but it's meant to be very small. Maybe 4-5 drabbles long around the same length.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Don't ask questions that don't concern you" Juvia scowled.

"Touchy" he retorted. Juvia glared to make him stop. He was being a nuisance meddling where he didn't belong. She disliked needing Jose's, Phantom Lord master, help or he'd be dead. She savored the moment when she can wrap her fragile hands around his neck and slowly steal his every breathe.

"Addiction is unhealthy" he pushed.

"Shut your mouth or Juvia will give your mouth the pleasure of a ripped tongue. After all you don't need to speak for the plan to work."

He stopped uneager to face her wrath. He could already feel the darkened atmosphere. Indeed she was as deadly as her victims implied.

She walked to a table with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She wanted to lose herself in the substance to forget about him. The truth was Juvia couldn't kill Gray-sama. Not then, not ever. The memories of the old Juvia were engraved in her brain. They were not welcoming. She was determined to destroy their plagued world but thinking of him has become a fatal distraction. She wasn't certain if love was the reason. All she knew was he belonged to her. If anybody dared take him obliteration would reach her love rival. But one thing was for sure; for the old Juvia this was love.

.  
.

 _"Gray-sama!"_

Juvia's heart jumped at the sight of Gray-sama. He was walking into her room with a box of chocolates. These were no ordinary box because they happened to be her favorite. She fangirled at her Gray-sama's kind gesture. She tried getting out of bed but struggle met her.

"Take it slow will ya. You're recovering" Juvia frowned. It wasn't her fault her body couldn't contain itself when he was near. Her body needed to feel him close, an embrace has never killed anybody.

"Juvia will take care for Gray-sama's sake" she said.

"Do it for yourself" he sighed.

He eventually reached her to put the box of chocolates on her lap. Juvia went for the hug she yearned but Gray beat her with an unexpected kiss in the forehead. She froze with wide eyes. Her Gray-sama was a private soul. Intimate actions were not his thing.

"Stay with me or this will never work out" he said low enough for only her to hear.

Juvia couldn't believe her ears. Was Gray-same confessing to her? He was so close. It almost felt cruel. She nodded unable to speak. He chuckled teasing her inability to react. He was close enough for her to grab him into a blissful kiss. Gray-same apparently felt the same because he didn't hesitate to lock his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss and just like that Juvia surrendered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"That's enough Natsu" Erza commanded. He was ranting non-stop how Gray stood frozen in their encounter with Juvia. She understood why her comrade refused to attack. Her death was recent and had taken a toll on all of them. Gray for so long tried his best not to create a close bond with anybody. He had lived through too much death to add another. But Juvia wasn't having it. She was determined to end Gray's loneliness with love, care and companionship. He was her second chance to happiness so she fought to be his. Except their happiness didn't last. But Gray wasn't ready to let go. He still wasn't.

"But he let her go!"

"If it was Lucy would you have attacked?" Erza raised her eyebrow. Natsu's response was sheer silence.

"Exactly. Gray shouldn't have that burden. And we won't make him. We have to kill that woman for Gray and our Juvia."

"He asked to handle her."

"If we need to knock him down we will. Understood?"

Natsu nodded avoiding further confrontation.

Natsu left the room relieving Erza. She was holding back during the entire conversation because her friends needed a strong leader. She didn't want to be the one making all the hard decisions nor be who reassures they'll survive this harsh blow together. But there was no one. She was all they had. The moment she heard the door close entirely she dropped to her knees to cry silently with a hand covering her mouth. Her entire body was shaking with sadness. She bit her hand to help with the pain embodying her soul. The tears dripped with each shiver forming a river. She shut her eyes to help calm her nerves because through the water she kept seeing Juvia's face. The face of the loving girl who was her friend. The face of the water mage who she consoled and embraced for comfort. But most importantly, the face of the person whose death she was responsible for.

For ten minutes Erza mourned nonstop. Then she picked herself up with a new resolution: to end the life of the living entity who is pretending to be their Juvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Two years ago…._

 _Juvia laid down trying to find her composure. She was sweating heavily unable to breathe normal. She was in her room with plenty of air to take in but her body was reacting like she was suffocating. She couldn't really explain it. Juvia was worried. This wasn't the first time she was having an unexplained episode. They we're getting worse. She recently visited the doctor to bring her mind at ease on her condition. When the doctor told her she was in great health the fear buried in her heart didn't go away. She turned to her side to help with the lower side abdomen pain she was beginning to experience. She waited and waited until she felt her body returning to its normal state. The sweat was still present although it was significantly less._

 _"Just on time" she whispered looking at a clock. She was relieved knowing her Gray-sama wasn't going to catch her in that worrisome state. She has kept those episodes hidden since the first occurrence. Her most precious priority was to take care of Gray, never to worry him. She took a second glance at the clock._

 _"Gray-sama will get here soon. Juvia better get up." Juvia tried getting off the bed but realized she was still weak. Her mind was determined while her body wasn't. She finally caved to rest. She shut her eyes to fall victim of a good night sleep to regain her strength. She was praying for Gray to not notice her frail condition._

 _Juvia slept for three hours. The sweet touch of someone else woke her. Her eyes illuminated seeing the loving prince she can now call husband. He was smirking kneeling next to the bed in close proximity. She smiled in return._

 _"You smell like caramade franks" she teased. His smirk vanished earning a chuckle from Juvia. He stared at her until his attention was on her forehead. Juvia panicked internally. She could feel the sweat dripping off her skin._

 _"Did you train?"_

 _Gray started wiping the sweat from her forehead gently. Juvia considered telling him the truth. She hated keeping secrets from her beloved especially lying to maintain her cover. But she was scared of his reaction. Not too long ago he went berserk on a gang when he heard they had hurt a water mage. His first instinct was hurt first and ask questions later. The gang did attack a water mage but it wasn't Juvia. When Juvia went home after finding out of the incident Gray pulled her to him. He held on to her so tight she could feel bruises forming. His touch told her many things. One that he loved her. Two that he refused to let go. And third that he would do anything to keep her safe. For his own protection Juvia had to keep her condition away from Gray. At least until she had answers._

 _"Juvia was preparing for her next mission-"_

 _In mid sentence Gray stood up and opened the bathroom door. He began to undress starting with his shirt ending with his socks. As each item came off he threw them on the floor. With only his boxers on he went inside to brush his teeth._

 _"That explains why you look tired. What about the excessive sweat?" he said coming out of the bathroom. Juvia managed to move upwards to sit._

 _"Juvia halted her training not too long ago. It was pretty intense."_

 _Gray jumped into the bed. There was a fair distance between him and his wife. He played with his pillow until it was positioned to his liking. He soon was staring at the ceiling with crossed arms behind his head._

 _"You're not hiding anything right Juvia?"_

 _The room's temperature lowered instantly. Juvia shivered of the sudden change. She worried Gray was catching on to her._

 _"Like a love rival to Gray-sama?" she giggled._

 _"Tch" Gray retorted._

 _Juvia moved again to lay on the bed. She closed the distance putting her arm around his waist and sealed the moment with a kiss on his chest._

 _"Gray-sama is tired. He should sleep."_

 _Gray felt the weight of her head on his chest. He re-positioned his arms with one touching her back to reassure her he was there. Juvia ended falling asleep first but not before she heard the words "I love you Juvia" coming from his beloved's mouth for the last time._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next part I'll start covering what happened to Juvia :)! Thanks to all who has enjoyed this drabble series!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray stared at the dark sky refusing to shed a single tear. He wasn't going to accept his wife's death; not when he felt a strong hope deep down. His wife taught him happiness can be a reality breaking the curse of losing every precious person. He believed Juvia when she said he was going to have her forever. This is why he can't kill _this_ Juvia. She could represent all the malice in the world but his eyes only see the sweet loving water mage gently calling him 'Gray-sama'. When he is near _this_ Juvia he can feel her undying love radiating all over enslaving him. How can he bring himself to end her when he was so damn in love? Gray sighed as he felt a light breeze triggering a memory.

" _We can save Juvia?"_

" _If you're wife's soul is trapped elsewhere then she can be brought back with one magic."_

" _One magic?"_

" _Love."_

" _But-"_

" _If she is truly dead though then no magic can revive her. I'm sorry."_

When the chance to bring her back presented itself Gray grabbed it with no intention of giving up. His Juvia was not dead. He repeated these words a thousand times. The sun soon began to rise warming Gray as he recalled the day his nightmare began.

.

.

 _"Do you have go to that mission today?" Gray asked while nibbling Juvia's neck from behind while she was finishing packing. She giggled enjoying the affection from her beloved._

 _"Juvia already told Gray-sama she has to. She even trained yesterday remember?"_

 _"I remember."_

 _Gray turned Juvia around quickly to entangle his lips with hers determined to persuade her to stay. He was aware of his selfishness but he couldn't help it. He came back from a two-week mission the previous night. Before the mission he had to forgo special training neglecting Juvia for a month. And now she was leaving for a couple of days or more if there are any delays. He wasn't too thrilled of her absence._

 _Juvia responded but came back to her senses when she end it. If she didn't he would surely succeed._

 _"So you're rejecting me?" Gray said bitter earning a second giggle from Juvia._

 _"Juvia has to go" she replied with care. She zipped her small suitcase and carried it to the door. She opened it but instead of walking out she looked at Gray smiling._

 _"Walk Juvia to the train station?"_

 _Gray was a strong willed man however when it came to Juvia's puppy dog eyes accompanied with a warming smile she made him a sucker. He was now even more unhappy she was leaving._

 _"Tch fine" he retorted._

 _During their walk to the train station Gray discussed the details of his mission. Including the numerous times Erza ended beating Natsu and him up._

 _"Gray-sama should listen to Erza-san" she chuckled._

 _"Hey you're supposed to take my side" Gray said pretending to get insulted._

 _When they arrived it was early. They sat on an empty bench near the entrance while they waited for Juvia's partner. They waited for about forty-five minutes._

 _"Looks like Gajeel skipped out on you. We should go home." Gray tried to standup but Juvia reached for his arm to sit him back down._

 _"Gray-sama!"_

 _"What? He isn't here. And I'm not letting you go on this mission alone."_

 _"Juvia didn't ask for Gray-sama's permission" she teased._

 _"Whatever."_

 _Gray changed his position to get more comfortable and crossed his arms to show Juvia he was upset. Juvia tried to hug his arm but instead Gray gave them some distance in defiance. He looked elsewhere expecting to feel Juvia close the distance. But Juvia never did as she usually would. Instead she called out to him in a voice he never dreamed she would._

 _"Umm Gray-sama…"_

 _He immediately responded to that shaky voice covered with fear. But not any type of fear. It was the fear of death. When he saw her all of a sudden his entire world darkened. She was sweating heavily trying to steady her fast breathing. Her hand was above her heart shaking. He could see she was trying to put a strong front but her eyes told him the truth. This wasn't the first freaking time. She was afraid._

 _"Juvia, Juvia look at me" he commanded squatting before her. He grabbed her free hand. He felt the shakiness of her hand increasing. He squeezed it lightly to encourage Juvia to respond to him. She did barely. His first instinct was to grab her and run to the guild. He didn't because he was afraid to cause any further damage._

 _"I need to take you to Wendy. Can I move you?" Juvia nodded. He gently picked her up and ran holding her close to him._

 _He ran as fast as his legs allowed him. He was taking every shortcut pushing people along the way. He could hear people cursing him from behind but he didn't care. He ran and ran looping the words 'Juvia will be okay' in his head. Whenever an undesirable thought tried to make its way he pushed it to the side because his wife was going to be alright. Gray noticed her breathing began to slow down. But before he could sigh in relief Juvia gave a sharp cry. He saw her shift her hands to her abdomen. He gulped. His whole body tensed as he suppressed his emotions._

 _"I'm so sorry Gray-sama" she cried. Gray kept running because if he stopped he would breakdown. And that would be pointless because his wife was going to be alright._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Longer drabble than usual :). For those who reviewed, thank you so much for the support. I appreciate every comment and I hope you enjoy this section.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Juvia's cries grew louder with every step he took. Feeling Juvia trying her best to not succumb to her pain only to fail miserably torn him. He wanted to take away her suffering. But there was not a damn thing he could do. Heck he didn't even know if Wendy could. But he had no other place to take her. He picked up his pace frustrated on the time it was taking to reach the guild. He swore it had never taken him this long. Time felt eternal and it was pissing him off. Gray tried speaking in an effort to comfort Juvia. Perhaps his voice could soothe her even if for a little bit. When he was about to tell her to stay strong he closed his mouth mid-way. He couldn't do it. His throat tightened making it hard to swallow. If he spoke a single word she would know the truth, he was denying to himself._

 _Gray kicked the guild's door open earning annoyed looks. Erza was preparing to scold when she took notice of a desperate Gray carrying a crying Juvia._

 _"What happened" she asked._

 _Everybody made room for Gray to run through the hall. They moved chairs out of the way and positioned themselves against the wall to avoid becoming an obstacle. They all look worried._

 _"I don't know" he replied running past her. He entered the hallway that lead to a resting room. Erza followed moving as fast as he was. The remaining guild members tried to do the same but were stopped by Mirajane. She explained it was best to give them space. Nobody seemed convinced when they heard a louder shout from Juvia._

 _Erza quickly opened the door for Gray. He carefully placed Juvia on the bed. She continued to tightly hold her abdomen where Gray assumed was the source. She was shivering, sweating non-stop. She started moving around trying to lessen the agony._

 _"Where the hell is Wendy?" Gray turned to Erza irritated Wendy was nowhere to be found. He assumed the young dragon slayer would run to their aid._

 _"She's on a mission" Erza replied indifferent to his attitude. He was not pleased with this answer._

 _"Then I need to take Juvia out -" Erza grabbed Gray's arm to stop him from picking Juvia up._

 _"What the hell Erza? Can't you see my wife needs help" he challenged with a look intended to kill._

 _Erza didn't back off._

 _"Moving her could be fatal-"_

 _"Wendy is on the way" Mirajane interrupted._

 _"Are you certain?" Erza asked still holding Gray's arm._

 _"Mest teleported. It's only a matter of time."_

 _Erza nodded back and released Gray. She stepped backwards. Gray moved closer to his wife. He put his hand on top of hers. They were trembling._

 _"Gray-sama please forgive Juvia" she sobbed._

 _"There is nothing to forgive" he said loud enough for only her to hear._

 _He interlocked his hand with hers when he found an opening. Juvia responded squeezing his hand. And at that moment he couldn't deny the truth anymore. He was scared to lose his Juvia._

 _Gray remained by Juvia's side. Wendy arrived half an hour later witnessing the unfortunate scene. Erza asked Gray to let go. He was hesitant but listened knowing it was for Juvia's sake. Wendy managed to sleep Juvia but could not determine the cause of her illness._

 _"How is this possible?" Gray slammed the table when Wendy gave the news._

 _"Gray calm down. Wendy is doing everything she can" Erza scolded. She understands her friend's frustration but taking it on others did no good. She turned to the nervous apologizing Wendy._

 _"Thank you Wendy. Please continue doing your best" Erza directed using her soft voice. Wendy left the room to continue tending to Juvia._

 _"Are you sure we can't go to Porlyusica?" Gray spoke up. He needed to find a way to fix this._

 _"I already told you she disappeared and the master is looking for her."_

 _"Damn it!" Gray punched the wall. He didn't care if he got scolded. Heck he wasn't even scared of Erza's wrath._

 _"Gray you can feel it too don't you?"_

 _Erza surprised Gray. He was not expecting that question._

 _"Maybe we can just take her to the hospital-"_

 _Erza crossed her arms. She meant business._

 _"I-I... It-it can't be related to that... It just can't."_

 _"It seems our Avatar infiltration had more consequence then we anticipated."_

 _Gray frowned at Erza. He didn't like where Erza was heading. Ignoring his body language, she gave the final blow._

 _"We need to contact her if we want to save your wife."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, oh I wonder what Erza is talking about?!. What the hell did you guys do Gray?

Thank you so much for all the love this drabble series is getting. I hope you like so far!


	7. Chapter 7

_"We are wasting our time. We should be searching for a way to save Juvia."_

 _Gray wasn't thrilled tagging along with Erza to meet the woman in question, a cynical mage who enjoyed experimenting on her victims. He wasn't proud of his time with Avatar especially working with this woman. He understood Erza's reasons. The Avatar infiltration was a dangerous mission and there were risks. But he had taken precautions to keep Juvia protected. Gray couldn't wrap in his head how it had any connection to Juvia. The scent Erza recognized was similar to what he experienced in the past but not exact. The scent the woman radiated was more demonic._

 _"We are not wasting our time" Erza argued._

 _They stopped at a creepy old cottage surrounded by carcasses of dead animals. The accompanied smell of death made the bravest of men think twice of entering._

 _Erza barged into the house with no care in the world. They were welcomed by a dark room with only candles providing light._

 _"Well, well if it isn't my black sheep."_

 _They saw a woman wearing a torn black dress appear from the shadows. She immediately looked at Gray and recalled how he disliked being near this woman. When he was pretending to be an ally she often expressed her desire to be one with him. Sometimes she tried touching him. Luckily he was able to evade her attempts with his magic without compromising the mission._

 _"Did you touch my wife?"_

 _The woman smirked. She had missed those dark eyes Gray was giving her._

 _"My, my conceited are we?"_

 _"We don't have time to play games witch. Your scent is all over his wife. I suggest you start giving us answers."_

 _Erza chimed in. Every second they wasted could be fatal for Juvia._

 _"If stares could kill right Erza? It's true I am somewhat attached to this ice mage. But no I haven't done anything to his bloody wife." she sighed._

 _"Wait don't tell me something terrible has happened to your wife?" the woman's eyes lit up._

 _Gray had enough. He positioned himself to attack when the woman started to laugh uncontrollably. Erza raised her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"What's so funny" Gray asked losing his patience._

 _"Oh nothing" she waved and continued to laugh._

 _"Something just popped into my mind" she eased her laughter. She finally came to a halt and gave them a curious look._

 _"Is she experiencing a severe abdomen pain?"_

 _Gray's worried eyes gave her the answer._

 _"Does she have excessive sweat?" she continued obviously toying with them._

 _"Yes" this time Erza answered with a silent warning to hurry up._

 _"You angered the wrong mages" she chuckled._

 _Gray and Erza glared at her._

 _"C'mon! Erza you should have known your little infiltration was going to come with a price."_

 _The woman acted like she was offended._

 _"If I were to point fingers it'd be at you Erza" she said provoking Erza._

 _Erza, done with her taunts, took out her sword and lunged herself on to the woman. She threatened her neck ready to shed blood._

 _"Enough" she growled._

 _"Indeed" the woman smiled._

 _The woman snapped her finger and immediately Erza was thrown backwards. Gray started his ice make magic but the woman disappeared._

 _"When in the hell did she learn to do that" Gray scowled._

 _"No idea. But now it's clear what's happening to Juvia is related to Avatar. Let's search for clues."_

 _Gray nodded containing the guilt and anger he was experiencing. There would be a time for that later. Right now he needed to focus in saving his wife._

 _"There is nothing useful here" he retorted throwing the objects he had in hand._

 _"Gray."_

 _Gray went to the source and his jaw opened. Erza was holding a black glove with claw-like extensions in her shivering hand. She looked at him unable to hide her concern._

 _"What did we do to my wife Erza?"_


End file.
